bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkNovaX/MS Episode 31!!!
MS Episode 31/Combination Impossible was a very good episode and in the episode there were two new combinations and the debut of Roxtor's Bakugan form. Roxtor looks similar to this other Bakugan but I cannot remember its name and it seems that Betakor sort of looks like a dinosaur (XD). Don't you think? I hope you have enjoyed the episode as much as me. Links: Here are the links to Part 1 and Part 2. The links are to the episode in HQ. Part 1 Part 2 Bakugan Seen *Roxtor *Radizen *Fusion Dragonoid *Jaakor *Reptak *Worton *Betadron *Kodokor *Mutabrid *Stronk *Balista *Spatterix *Tremblar Bakugan Combination Debuts *Volkaos *Betakor Bakugan Combinations Seen *Volkaos *Betakor Gallery Worton4.jpg|... Attack!! Worton3.jpg|Use Vine Whip Worton Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.08.23 PM.JPG|Worton about to use Air Cutter WortonBallForm.jpg|Cool Betakor8.jpg|Yeah. I am going to make you proud Marucho. Betakor7.jpg|DESTROY!! Betakor5.jpg|RAAAAWWWWW Doesn't the bottom look like Exokor but weaker?? Betakor2.jpg|Cool. Bakugan stand. Go Hybrid Aquos, Subterra Roxzan Betakor1.jpg|Time to kick some Bakugan back to their mummies. Volkaos3.jpg|RAAAAA!!! That looks stupid... Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.12.51 PM.JPG|Serious. Why is the bottom look like a octopus? Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.13.33 PM.JPG File:Volkaos4.jpg|Blast BURN! Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.05.52 PM.JPG File:Screen_Shot_2011-10-03_at_10.24.28_PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.30.20 PM.JPG File:BalistaFour.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 6.56.57 PM.JPG|... Why is he crying? Did he lose his mumma? File:Screen_Shot_2011-10-03_at_10.22.27_PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.41.02 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.55.52 PM.JPG File:RoxtorOne.jpg RoxtorThree.jpg RoxtorTwo.jpg Next Episode/Enemy Allies The next episode which is called Enemy Allies will air on October 15th so stay tooned. Summary Mira has been working very hard, using Vestal Technology to create some new Bakugan Battle Suits for Drago and the others, but before they could test them out Mira collapsed of exhaustion due to her working so hard. When Wiseman arrives, a battle begins and he seems to have the advantage because the brawlers are short a member. Luckily an old friend of theirs returns to help them out in the battle. Mira Clay Character Return *Runo Misaki Bakugan Seen *Fusion Dragonoid *Reptak *Jaakor *Radizen *Roxtor Debut Bakugan Battle Suits *Defendtrix *Combustoid *Clawbruk *Fortatron Bakugan Battle Suits *Defendtrix *Combustoid *Clawbruk *Fortatron Mechtogan Seen *Coredegon *Slycerak *Mandibor *Exostriker Trivia *Runo Misaki will make her Mechtanium Surge debut in this episode. Gallery File:EnemyAllies1.jpg|It looks like Coredegon and the others are back Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 6.05.31 PM.JPG|WOW! These new Battle Suits look SICK!! 1042.jpg|God. Her clothes look so not nice. -,- 1041.jpg|What is this? Who has blue hair? 1043.jpg|What are you laughing at old man? 1040.jpg|Serious... He is so old. How can he still walk so normal and fly an airplane? I hope he doesn't crash into a tree. 1039.jpg|I can't believe Julie is the new reporter 1037.jpg|Mira looks busy 1035.jpg|It's time to kill some zombies! Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 6.07.49 PM.JPG|The brawlers look cool. Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 6.08.37 PM.JPG|Sweet Dream Mira Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 6.08.54 PM.JPG|WOW! This picture of Fusion Dragonoid is cool! Comment Thank you for taking your time to look at and read my blog and please comment. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 01:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts